The Secrets Revealed
by LuNaTiC PsYcHo MaNiAc
Summary: Cameron Abella and Rain Davis were great childhood friends. But ever since they started Hogwarts they've been in a fued. But what happens after Rain's best friend and Cameron's love dies? Non-slash. Story is much better than summary.


**Title: The Secrets Revealed**

**Summary: Cameron Abella and Rain Davis were great childhood friends. But ever since they started Hogwarts they've been in a fued. But what happens after Rain's best friend and Cameron's love dies? Non-slash. **

**Rating: K+**

* * *

"_Rain? What's wrong? What happened?"_

"_Everything."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I lost you… You died because of me."_

"_No I didn't, silly! It's not your fault."_

"_Yes, it is! You're gone because of me, and now I can never apologize!"_

"_You don't need to apologize, Rain!"_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because, Rain…I already forgave you."_

_

* * *

_

The darkness of the night was too unbearable for him. He couldn't stand it; at least, not tonight, he couldn't.

Why did it have to happen? Why did she try to protect him? Why… Why couldn't he save her? Those questions were ringing in his head constantly; slowly shredding him to pieces, it wasn't long until he was going to break, and actually, it was so close that you could nearly smell it.

He wanted to protect her, he truly did. But now he didn't have the chance; it happened so long ago. Oh, how he longed for a chance to go back in time and correct the mistakes he made.

If he had only just corrected one thing…if he had never spoken to her, and kept his love admired from afar, she would still be here. Maybe with someone else- like that despicable Rain, but at least she would be happy, at least she…she would still be alive.

"Cameron!" a familiar voice exclaimed to the boy behind him, causing him to reach his hand up and move his shaggy black and pink bangs away from his face, looking behind him at the small girl he was proud to call his sister.

"Yes, Camille?" he asked softly, his gentle, slightly deep voice that was usually very soothing and calming, clearly showed his pain as he spoke to the nearly identical girl who walked up to him, "What do you need?" he continued, a small and weak smile was resting on his facial features; but his deep, natural red eyes clearly showed how much pain he was truly in.

His sister looked at him sympathetically; she truly sympathized with her brother, but being as she didn't understand how he had felt, having not been close to the love he lost, but he knew that the girl meant almost as much to Cameron as Camille did herself. But in a more romantic way; "Peter told me to tell you that Rain is looking for you," she responded to the taller boy, her gaze adverting towards the ground as she sighed sadly, "Something about Ariane,"

Cameron flinched at the painfully familiar name, but nodded anyways; running a hand through his thick, messy, chin-length black and pink hair, before letting his hand fall to his side, making a slight ruffling sound as his hand hit the chain that was connected to his black, slightly baggy jeans, "Where is he?" he questioned, his voice was firm, terrified that if he let one emotion show through it, he'd lose his composure and break down in front of his sibling.

Camille directed her view up at her brother, moving her wavy, chest-length black and blue hair behind her ear as she smiled comfortingly at him; she's lived with her brother for literally all of their lives, not counting the three minutes where she wasn't born yet, but pushing that aside; she could tell when he was trying to hide his emotions, she knew that losing Ariane was literally killing him inside, and honestly, she was dying inside just by seeing the taller boy this way, she wanted desperately for a way to make him feel better, "He's at the Astronomy tower," she replied simply.

"Alright," the boy said, shoving his pale hands in his pockets, making his long-sleeved v-neck black shirt wrinkle a bit, causing the bright pink words 'Pain is the Firm Line Between Life and Death,' plastered on the chest of the shirt to become a little bit more unreadable, his gaze lowering as his bangs covered his eyes; not allowing the emotion behind them access to the outside world.

"Cameron," Camille whispered, looking at her brother with worried dark red eyes as she set her hand on his shoulder, "Relax, Rain's in just as bad a shape as you are, if not worse. I promise you that right now, he's the last person to want to make you feel worse right now," she murmured to him, before letting her hand fall to her side, making the black dress that went just below her knee's ruffle slightly, which caused the bow that was tied around her waist to move down a bit, shocked from the sudden movement the girl caused.

"If you say so," the boy's voice was still firm, which only caused his sister to sigh softly and pat his shoulder, walking off with a whisper that he could barely make out to be 'Just keep from yelling at him,' before he heard his sisters black and white Denise Lolita Shoes make a small tap with each step she took as she slowly descended further and further away from him.

Sighing, he started walking through the hallway of the large castle; heading towards the Astronomy tower. His black and pink tennis shoes were making a soft 'Pitter patter' as he walked through the hallways, clearly damp from having been outside only an hour ago as the shoes squished against the floor, causing the floor to become slightly wet.

It was fairly cliché, how the weather tends to reflect another's mood, wasn't it?

Like how it was currently reflecting the solemn mood of Cameron with its wet, foggy and misty complexion that seemed to put everyone here in a sad mood; even the great Weasley twins themselves that he formerly knew to be the only people in the whole castle who were able to make anyone smile with just a laugh, but now he wasn't so sure, being as the castle was currently so silent, it was almost as if it had died along with Ariane its self, knocking the students into such grief it only made everything more awkward and tense.

Cameron stopped his walking as he looked at the double doors in front of him, debating whether or not he should open the doors or just turn and walk away right now, but, knowing that his sister would be thoroughly disappointed in him if he did so, he gave up and opened the twin doors; ascending the leading stairs that had appeared through the doorway, leading up to the tower.

Once he walked up the last step, he felt the chill of the cold air suddenly pounding against him which caused him to cross his arms across his chest –Each hand gripping the opposite arm- in a struggled attempt for warmth, and then a sudden awkwardness in the air made him quickly regret coming as he spotted his rival for the currently six years at Hogwarts standing at the gate of the tower, looking up at the sky with a pained expression which made Cameron look at the boy sympathetically for the first time in his life, before he turned around; following the words in his head telling him to leave before Rain would notice him.

"Cameron," the sound of his voice made the pale boy freeze in his steps before Cameron could descend the stairs, "I didn't think you would actually come," Cameron looked over his shoulder at the boy at the gate of the tower, who had his eyes closed with a light smile on his face, "Who would've thought, the great Cameron Abella; actually coming to speak with me!" the boy exclaimed, his voice was laced with hidden sarcasm, but obviously it was pained, just like Cameron's was.

"Look, Rain," Cameron turned around by now, his voice was laced with hatred and hurt as he stared at the ground, his hands were held in tightened fists as his nails were digging into his skin, "If you had me come up here just for you to make it worse, or throw in my face how Ariane loved you, and not me, then please; I'm **not** in the mood!" the boy snapped at Rain, looking up at him with a glare so harsh, you would think that it was possible that glare's could kill.

Rain's expression suddenly became serious as he looked over his shoulder at Cameron, causing his blonde, Adams apple-length hair to move away from his face at the sudden movement; giving clear view of the boy's bright, neon-blue eyes, and the red puffiness of them, clear against his pale, nearly ill-white skin, that had made it clear that he was crying. But the view only caused Cameron's face to fall in shock, clearly not expecting the sight; this was Rain for crying out loud! The boy who seemed to be strong through everything, who _never_ cried! This sight certainly rendered red-eyed boy speechless, "No, Cameron," he said sharply, his eyes narrowing slightly at the boy, "I did not call you here for that. It was far from it! Why the hell do you hate me enough to assume that? What did I ever do to you?"

"Rain…" Cameron whispered, clearly taken aback by the boy's sudden outburst; he's never seen the blonde this way, and honestly, he had no idea how to respond. This was all so alien to him, especially from the one person he considered his worse rival, "Rain, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Cameron!" Rain exclaimed, cutting the black haired boy off, "Everyday, I try to make it up to you somehow, for whatever I did! Every freaking day, I try and make amends with you, but every day you only make it worse!" he put his gloved hand on his chest as he turned around to face Cameron, clutching his black vest that was layered on top of a long, flair-sleeved white C-necked shirt, causing them both to wrinkle, "I'm sick and tired of how _**everyone**_ expects me to fight back! I'm tired of the constant put downs and bullying you put me through! What the hell did I do to deserve this? I don't even know what I did to you!" his voice cracked slightly as his gaze adverted to the ground, "Tell me, Abella, what in God's name did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?"

Cameron's eyes widened in shock, causing him to back up against the railing behind him, which was protecting miniscule and clay-made version of Planets and stars of the solar system that he remembered making with the whole class in his first year as if it was just yesterday, "Rain," he started, at a sudden loss for words. What **had** made him hate Rain? Now that he thought of it, he couldn't remember what had started the whole feud between them. Was it the fact that he was always very close to Ariane, whereas he didn't even have the guts to speak to her until his third year? Or was it the fact that it had also been seemingly expected for him and Rain to fight? He didn't know, all of the memories just seemed like dreams that faded within the morning; foreign thoughts that were forgotten the next day.

"Don't you remember, Cameron?" the voice of Rain brought the red eyed sixth year to reality as he continued speaking, "We used to be the best of friends, you, Camille and I; we used to be inseparable before we came to Hogwarts!" he said, his hand that was clutching his shirt and vest fell to his side; barely touching his blue jeans that looked worn out from being constantly worn, "Back before…" he murmured silently, taking a step forward towards Cameron with is white converse, "Back before I moved, don't you remember?" he exclaimed, looking up at Cameron with a desperate look, his eyes pleading for his childhood friend to remember.

Cameron's eyes widened further as his fist tightened; causing him to slide down the wooden railing until his was sitting against it, which caused him to bring his right knee up to his chest, the other straight down, "Please… Cameron," Rain whispered to the boy, "Please remember," he pleaded, which caused Cameron to look at Rain in shock, as the memories of his childhood suddenly began to flash through his mind crystal-clear.

* * *

"_Cameron, Rain, look what I found!" a small, childish female voice exclaimed with a giggle, as a younger Camille ran up to the two boys in a light blue dress that was covered in grass stains and mud; her shoulder-length black hair flying against the wind behind her as she ran towards them barefoot, clearly, she looked no older than eight._

_ "Oh?" Rain chuckled at the short girl, an ecstatic grin plastered on his face, "And what is it, Elli?" he questioned, causing Camille to giggle at the familiar nickname he gave her, causing Cameron to look to the side and stick his tongue out playfully, pretending to be disgusted._

_ "Hey! Get a room, you two!" he joked, grinning, causing his twin and his best friend to blush heavily, "I don't want to see my sister snogging with my best friend! I may just have to kill you, Rain!"_

_ "H-hey!" the two exclaimed in unison, clearly embarrassed by the boy, as was obvious by the redness of their faces, as Cameron grinned deviously._

_ "Camille and Rain, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-" Cameron was suddenly cut off as Rain tackled the boy with a flushed face, exclaiming for the boy to shut up. Obviously as embarrassed as Camille was, but this only caused Cameron to burst out laughing._

_

* * *

_

"_Hey, Cameron?" a nine-year-old looking Rain questioned the twin beside him with a small blush on his face, "Can I ask you something?" he murmured, embarrassed._

_ "Eh, Rain?" Cameron questioned, standing up straight from his crouched-down position in front of a dozen of multiple types of flowers, "What is it?" he asked, his short, black hair being pushed to the side of his face as he looked at his nervous friend._

_ "I was curious if… I could… Well," Rain murmured, holding his hands behind his back; fiddling with a Pink rose he had picked from his mother's garden, "If I could give your sister this?" he quickly asked, showing Cameron the pink rose he picked, an extremely nervous expression on his face as he looked to the side._

_ "A rose?" Cameron questioned, before a light smirk formed on his lips, "I knew it! You like Camille!" he accused "Eww, but girls have cooties!" he joked, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he tried to refrain from laughing._

_ "Cameron!" Rain exclaimed defensively, the blush that had formed on his face deepening, which only caused the young boy to laugh further._

_ "Right, right," Cameron murmured, wiping his eyes once he had calmed his laughter, "I don't care, give her a rose- give her a dozen roses. Give her all the roses in the world!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms apart in emphasis, "Just know that if you hurt my sis, I will steal all your animal crackers from now on, 'kay?"_

_Suddenly, Rain's eyes widened in panic at the thought of his Animal crackers being stolen, "What? Okay. I promise I won't hurt her, I promise as if my Animal crackers lives depended on it!"_

_ "Good!" Cameron grinned, patting Rain's head, "In that case, I just may be able to approve of you!"_

_

* * *

_

"_Rain? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" A worried Camille and Cameron asked the nine-year old Rain, who was sitting on a swing-set, sobbing._

_ "What happened?" Camille asked, her hand slipping from her twins as she walked up to her childhood crush, gripping the chain of the swing with her small hands, "Rain?"_

_ "Camille…" Rain whispered, looking up at the two with red, puffy eyes, which caused him to quickly wipe the tears away with his sleeve, "N-nothing! I'm perfectly fine!" he exclaimed. He truly didn't have the heart to tell them; he didn't want to hurt Camille, he truly didn't._

_ "Come on, Rain," Cameron said, walking up to where he was just behind Camille, "We've been your friends since forever! You can tell us,"_

_Rain looked at them unsurely, before his eyes adverted towards the ground, and his bangs covered his face from other's view, trying to hide the newly falling tears, "I'm…" he whispered softly, before a soft sob was emitted from between his lips._

_ "I'm moving."_

_

* * *

_

"Don't you remember?" Rain brought Cameron out of his thoughts once again as the red eyed boy heard the familiar sobs from his childhood friend, "You two were my only friends! Everyone else thought me as a freak. And you two were the only ones who spoke to me back then, remember?" Cameron jumped slightly as he heard a 'thud' from Rain falling on his knees, hugging himself tightly as he proceeded to cry.

"Rain," Cameron said sharply, which caused the boy to look up at him, "I am…I'm so sorry- I didn't remember," he whispered, which only caused Rain to look back down, his hair falling down to shield his face from the outside view.

"Of course you didn't remember!" he exclaimed desperately, "You never remembered! Even after we swore we wouldn't forget each other, you forgot me! How do you think that made me feel?" he hiccupped from crying silently, hearing the shuffling of Cameron as the black haired boy stood up, "How do you think it made me feel when I moved from the closest people on earth to me, and when I see them again two years later, I'm suddenly the enemy of the one person who I could tell everything too? Without even an explanation?"

"Rain, I didn't-"

"I felt betrayed, Cameron! I felt like I had lost the dearest things to me. That I was having to go through my whole life at Hogwarts alone!" he then clenched his jaw, his hands falling to the floor, "But then, then Ariane came along; and I finally felt like I had a friend again," he started, which caused Cameron to freeze at his words, "She understood me, she spoke to me and treated me as if I was like everyone else in the world! She talked to me as if I had a meaning, and she became the world to me, as if she was my own sister!" This made Cameron look at Rain confused, and shocked once more.

_Sister?_

"But then you came and ruined that, too! All because of your jealousy that I was so close to her and you couldn't even speak to her!" Rain continued, as his hands formed in fists, "You made _me_ seem like the bad guy, and got it to the point where she wouldn't even speak to me. Where she pushed me away, when I needed her the most! All because of you and your selfish jealousy, I lost someone who was practically my sister!" his fists tightened as he continued to cry; not able to control the tears now, "You tried so hard to make me seem like the bad guy, because you were trying to get her to supposedly 'fall out of love with me,' and fall for you!" Rain dug his nails into his hand as if he did this, the pain would go away and he would just wake up from a horrible dream, "Because of you, she and I got into a horrible fight. When you don't realize, she never loved me, dammit!" he yelled, but continued before Cameron could say anything, "All this time, she and I were only in a sister, brother relationship. She never once loved me as anything more, and I never once loved her as anything more... You don't realize, Cameron. _You _were the one she loved! You always were!"

"W...what?" Cameron whispered, falling to his knees in disbelief, shock, hurt and any other emotion you could probably relate to him right now, he wasn't sure if he could believe the secrets that have just been revealed to him. The signs were always there, sure, but he only now realized that he was blinded by his hatred and jealousy that he couldn't see them.

"And now…" Rain hiccupped again, his crying clearly becoming worse, "And now I can't even make amends with her! I can't apologize for everything that has been said!" he exclaimed, his crying becoming louder, "Now she's gone… And I can't apologize! I can't hold her and wipe her tears. I can't hear her voice; I can't joke about anything with her! I can't even say I'm sorry…" he murmured, "And the worst part of it all, I wasn't even there to protect her! And now she's dead. And it's all because of me!"

_He…blames himself for her death?_ Only then was Cameron able to see clearly how Rain truly felt, and how much he was dying inside. He never once thought about the relationship that Rain and Ariane felt; he only thought about how that needed to die, and how she needed to be with him. About all the cruel, devious and evil thoughts he had towards Rain, just because he wanted Ariane for himself. Only now did he realize how shallow and selfish he was being; and only now had he started to regret everything. "Rain… I…" he whispered, standing up weakly and walking towards Rain, "I am so sorry…" he whispered.

"I just… I can't stand it anymore…I'm not like you, Cameron…I'm not strong," he whispered desperately, "I don't know how much longer I can take it… I just… I just want it everything to be back to the way it was before I moved… I want Ariane here, and I want us all to be forgiven…" the boy continued, as he hugged himself again, "And…more than anything, I just want to hold Camille again…I…I love her, Cameron. More than anything." He confessed; before the air was full of silence besides the sobs and occasional hiccups from Rain as he waited for Cameron to speak; to tell him how much of a useless, childish brat he was, as he was expecting.

What happened next though; was far from what he was expecting.

"C-Cameron…" Rain whispered in shock as he looked up slightly, or, as much as he can from the tight embrace that Cameron had the boy in.

"Rain, I am so sorry- for everything! I honestly didn't know how you felt. I am so sorry for all that I've caused; for making you feel like you've lost everything. For making you feel betrayed, for bullying you, for just being an overall jerk. I didn't know how this was affecting you; I didn't remember how good of friends we were in the past, I honestly regret everything. If I could, I would take it all back and just start this over." Cameron apologized, hugging Rain tightly, "I didn't mean for everything to turn out like it did. But I promise you that things will be different from now on. I promise everything will get better… Can you…" Cameron trailed off, and pulled away from his childhood friend, his hands firm on Rain's shoulders as he looked down at the crying boy, "Can you forgive me, in any way possible? Please, I will do anything to make it up to you… Please."

"Cameron," Rain looked in surprise at the apologizing boy, before a light smile started to form on his lips; a forgiving, and happy smile, "I forgive you," he said, watching as Cameron returned the smile, as a new form of hope started to course through Rain.

"But, Rain," Cameron's expression hardened, which caused Rain's face to fall in fear and worry; as if he had done something wrong already, "I still remember the deal we made," he smirked in amusement as Rain looked at the black haired boy in confusion, "You better not hurt my sister. Or else your Animal crackers will be at the mercy of my mouth!"

Rain instantly smiled back, laughing slightly at the words Cameron spoke, followed by him looking at Cameron in pretend fear, "Oh god!" he exclaimed dramatically, "Not the animal crackers! Anything but them!" he exclaimed, looking at Cameron in half-hearted panic

"Yes, the Animal crackers! I will steal them all, and they will be eaten, by me!" Cameron exclaimed in delight, obviously glad that Rain had forgiven him.

"In that case, I won't hurt your sister; I promise as it my Animal crackers life depends upon it! Because technically they do!" Rain laughed, before Rain pulled Cameron in a tight hug, who immediately hugged back, "God… I missed you guys so much, Cameron."

"… We missed you too, Rain."

* * *

_ "Rain? Whats wrong? What happened?" the young, fifteen year old girl whispered to him, tilting her head to the side as her long, golden blonde wavy hair fell off her shoulders gracefully; staring up at the boy who was basically her brother with large, bright green eyes, wearing a small, white dress that went just above her knee's and her white, Odelette Lolita Shoe's that just went under her knee's that were covering bright pink, almost white, stockings._

_ A present-day Rain looked up at the girl from the rock he was sitting on, a bright, thankful smile plastered on his face, "Nothing, Ariane," he said to the girl, "Nothing's wrong anymore."_

_**

* * *

**_

**Authors note:**

**Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic...story thing. xD This may turn into a full chapter story- but I don't know. I might make a story based before this happened- before Ariane died and yeah. But you guys gotta tell me if you want it. 3**

**Please review! They're very appreciated for constructive criticism or complements! Thank you.**

**These are the shoes Ariane is wearing: http: / / image. cosplayfu. com /b/Lolita-Shoes- Odelette. jpg**

**These are the shoes Camille is wearing: http: / / image. cosplayfu. com /b/Lolita-Shoes- Denise. jpg**

**(Without the spaces)**

**I hope you've enjoyed. Don't ask me where I got the inspiration for this- it kinda just...came to me. o.o''**

_**~LPM**_


End file.
